Finding Family
by purpleballerynna
Summary: Buffy's daughter tries to fulfill a promise to her mother. B/A so that means Angel's here.
1. The Execution of a Promise

"Well, what will we do today Liam

Finding Family

By: Miya

EMAIL ME AT:violetsilver@edsamail.com.ph

DISCLAIMER: I so don't own Angel, Buffy and all the other people except Tai. You know who owns them. The person who keeps spinning our heads with fake guest lists and whatnots. Joss Whedon aka Evil Genius Guy and the other people who owns them owns them.

SPOILERS: Some of season 4 of Buffy and a bit of season 1 of Angel. And "The Body". Yeah that's about it.

RATING: PG-13, since I will curse here.

DEDICATION: Yay, three D's! No more 3 D's. Weird. Um, to Sarah and David, be Buffy and Angel for real!!!! 

Oh and yeah, FEEDBACK! Please!

I stepped off the bus hesitantly. I am so nervous. I don't know how I'm going to do this. Hi, my name is Tai and I'm looking for my father, as well as a friend of my mothers. It's night and it's cold. LA definetly looked different from TV. I walked into an alley. _I am totally lost. _

"Fresh meat." I heard a voice. I turned and saw a hideous looking thing. It grabbed my neck and tried to twist it.

"Let her go." Another voice said. Suddenly I was free and the ugly thing was dust.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" I looked at my rescuer's face. He was smiling a gentle smile.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. I'm Tai. Tai Wittman. I'd like to know yours, so you know, I can thank you." 

"The name's Angel." I inwardly felt shocked at what he said. He's one of my mother's friends. At least I think he's one of them. 

I debated on what to say. "Um, I need your help. I was supposed to look for a few of my mother's friends and I think you're one of them." Angel stared at me and then said, "Do you have a place stay? 'Cause if you don't, stay with me."

I nodded. "Thanks. It'll be kinda hard to look for a place to stay."

Angel took me to a hotel. There were three other people there. Oh yeah, and a wolf.

"Go ahead Tai. Tell us your story." Angel said.

I breathed deep and began.

My mother is dying. Her doctor told my brother, Dav, and me that she has cancer. They didn't bother to tell what kind. It was weird going into her hospital room and seeing her like that. She was always the strong one. Raising me alone for 5 years then Dav and me after Simon, my step-dad, died. Now mom's gentle determined face is pale. Deathly pale. Her voice is now raspy, where once upon a time it was like music.

When she found out later that she was terminally ill, she didn't cry. This shocked everybody. Not me though. Instead, mom told me to come near her. She told me to go all the way to California. She wanted to say goodbye to her family and friends.

I was scared. But I knew I shouldn't let her down.

My aunt, mom's friend, Jasmine told me that my mother met my father in California. That maybe I should find him, so she can say goodbye to him too.

Mom gave me a list and told me to go first to LA, then to a smallish town called Sunnydale. I told her I loved her, then she cried as I was leaving.

I didn't notice it but I was crying when I told them my story. The woman there came to me and hugged me. 

"It's okay Tai. My name's Cordelia by the way. And that guy sitting next to me is Gunn. And that's Wesley over there. That wolf is Oz, he's a were-wolf." She introduced the people to me. Then Angel spoke, "Tai, who is your mother?" I looked back at him, sheepishly. I was so caught up in my emotions that I forgot to tell them who my mother was. 

"Her name's Buffy. Buffy Summers." Angel then collapsed to the floor. 

Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley ran towards Angel. I stood back, afraid. 

"What's wrong?" I say. Angel was now crying. I went nearer and he kept murmuring, "Buffy. No. Why Buffy?"

I was shocked. _Is Angel and my mother really close? _I asked myself. "Angel, are you okay?" he looks up at me and sighs. He tries to get up but falls again. I offer my hand and he took it.

"You're strong, like your mom." He says quietly.

"Everybody says that. I never ever believed them. Are you sure you're fine? I mean you just collapsed like that."

He stares at me, his eyes full of sadness. Then I felt his arms around me. I don't know why, but suddenly I lost it. I cried so hard. A part of me felt that I was safe in Angel's arms. In fact it felt so familiar. Like I know him.

A few minutes later, all of us were sitting in the table. Plus Oz who had turned back into a human.

"Aren't you weirded out by all of this?" Cordy asked me. 

"With what? Werewolves? Guys who have cold hands because they're vampires? No. My mom told me all about them. In a way." 

"How did you know Angel's a vampire?" Wesley asked. "Easy. I saw his face while he was fighting." That seemed to satisfy them.

I stood in front of the bed. My eyes were already drooping. Suddenly, a voice said, "Are you fine with this room?" I turned and saw Angel. I nodded yes. I was so tired I couldn't even speak.

He smiled and stroked my hair. "Goodnight Tai. Sweet dreams." There was a lot of emotion in his voice. I could sense it.

"You love my mom very much don't you?" he looked at me, confused. And sad.

"Yes, very much."

I stared into his eyes. I saw my eyes looking back at me. _Could he be my dad? _ I asked myself. I wanted to tell him what I thought. Ask him if he was my father, I mean he did say that he loves mom. But I kept my feelings to myself. I don't wanna embarrass myself.

"My mom always talked about when she was in high school and college. She said a lot about this guy. At first I thought he was my dad. Well I still don't know. She never told me." 

His eyes searched my face. Probably trying to figure out what I was trying to figure out. "Your mother was a very good friend of mine." He said sadly. "Why the past tense?" I asked curiously. His eyes did that tortured looking thing he did earlier. "Did you guys have a fight before she went to Ayers?" Angel sat down on the couch. 

"Tai, why don't we talk about this tomorrow? You need to rest." Damn! He wants to duck out of my question. "No! Tell me now. Please. It'll kinda help sleep. There are so many things my mother doesn't tell me, us. She keeps saying all these stuff about her past but they're always so cryptic. Please tell me about her. When you knew her." he breathed deeply. "Buffy helped me through everything. She helps people. I bet you know that. But not just as a Slayer, but as a person. Without her I could've died. She was, and still is the very reason why I live. But I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. I keep leaving, and she keeps hurting. She hates me. I know that."

"No she doesn't. She asked me to find you. And everyone else. Thanks. Goodnight."

I slept soundly, but what Angel said kept haunting me. Maybe he is my father. I wish he were. My mind kept thinking how I'm going to find the others. How in the world am I going to find people I don't know, in a place I have never heard of, and tell them my mom wants to say goodbye to them?

The next morning, I was awakened by the smell of bacon cooking. I padded down to the kitchen and saw Angel cooking. _Wow he's gorgeous, in a way, and he cooks too. _

"Morning." He said. "Yeah. You too. What are you doing up? Aren't vampires supposed to sleep during the day?" he smiled then nodded. "I couldn't sleep. Besides that, I'm also unique." "Sure you are. It's like have a soul." I say sarcastically. "Actually, I do." My face turned beet-red. Boy I'm doing great.

Angel set a plate in front of me. I mouthed thanks. Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Oz came in. 

"Hey Tai. How're you doing?" Gunn asked. "I'm great. Rested." I turned to Angel. "I need help Angel. I need to find my mom's other friends. They're in this town called Sunnydale. I need to get there fast. My mom, I hate to say this, may not have enough time."

Angel looked at Cordy, then to Wesley, then to Oz. "I was thinking the same thing Tai. Get your stuff together. We're gonna leave come nightfall. Cordy, can you call Giles and tell him we're on our way? Tai, would you like to take a walk through the good parts of LA?"

"Sure." Cordy came back from the phone. "He said fine. I'll take you around Tai." My head was reeling from the fast development of things. But hey, I get to fulfill my promise to mom.

"I never knew LA was so big. I always thought it was like a small town." Cordelia looked at me, shocked. "Well you're the only one I know who thought that." I laughed. It must've sounded hollow for Cordy put her arm around me and said, "Don't worry. Your mom's gonna get through this. If there's one person I know that can cheat death, it's Buffy. And Angel but he doesn't count." We sat at a table in a sidewalk restaurant. "Cordy, how did you know my mom?" "She was the new girl in school and I was the most popular girl. I offered her a friendly hand. She hanged with losers; I mocked her. Then we became friends" I smiled at the thought of my mom as a loser. She could never ever be a loser.

After a few minutes of gossiping, I finally worked up the nerve to ask her about Angel and my mom.

"Cordy, how does Angel know mom? He seems so… I don't know, emotional toward her." she took a deep breath. "It's sort of a long story kiddo. And I doubt you'll appreciate it." 

I was crestfallen. "Why won't anyone tell me? I have the right know!" I blurted out. Cordelia looked at me shocked. "You do have the right Tai. But maybe you need to hear this from your mother." She tried desperately to calm me down. "But she can't. My mother's dying Cordelia! Where have you been? She can't possibly tell me anything!" I broke down in tears. "Oh Tai, I'm sorry. But your mother and Angel can tell you more. And they can give you answers to all of your questions. I'm pretty sure of it." I calmed down a bit. She was right. If my mom can't answer me, I'll force Angel to tell me everything.


	2. 

The next morning, Angel woke me up

At nightfall we all gathered in front of Hyperion. "Wesley, you and Gunn ride in Oz's van. Cordy, Tai, you guys are with me." Angel said. I nodded and went inside Angel's convertible.

"Cool car. Won't you get burned when the sun rises?" I asked. I'm not really sure where Sunnydale is, I mean it might be really really far.

"Don't worry. We'll be there way before the sun rises." He said. "Um, Angel, where will we stay. I mean I don't want to stay with my parents." Cordy said. She was sitting in the front seat and I was in the back. "I think I still have the mansion. Don't worry, if I don't we can always stay in a motel or something." I saw Cordy crunch her face.

I woke up and found that we were at a different town. "Tai, we're here." 

I went out of the car and saw a big, gothicky house. "Who lives there? Dracula re-incarnate?" I joked. "You can pretty much say that." I heard oz say. 

"I own the house." I jumped and saw that it was Angel who said that. He took my bags and motioned for me to get inside. 

The living room was big. A fireplace on the side and a garden on the other. I smiled at Angel. "You need an interior decorator. I can help. My mom always said I have a flair for these things."

Angel's face became sad when I said that, but I guess he didn't want me to see it. Instead he directed me to a room.

"It's really big." I said. Well it is bigger than my room. Angel smiled. "Hope you like it. Sleep. We'll talk to the others tomorrow." 

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said.

"What for?" he asked, confused. "For helping me. You'll come back with me right? To Ayers? That's why I looked for you, so mom could see you, all of you again." He nodded. "Of course. Now rest. You need it." I felt a huge burden lifted off of me. I am so grateful for Angel, but somehow I sense that all of this hurts him. I mean, Cordy said he and my mother had a long complicated history. _Great. I'm thinking he's my dad again. Which he may very well be. _I made a mental note to interrogate him. Yeah, him and my mom. Interrogate 'em together. I just hope I get home to a mother that I can still interrogate. 

My eyes started to water again. _Mom, keep holding on. I'm doing this as fast I can. _

Sunlight streamed through the windows. It was morning. I went to the kitchen and saw Cordy, Gunn, Wesley and Oz eating breakfast. 

"Morning. Where's Angel?"

"He's on the phone. Why don't you get yourself a plate and breakfast doll?" Gunn said. I laughed at his choice of name for me and went and got myself some food.

It was delicious. "Who cooked?" "Angel." they said in unison. I formed an 'o' in my mouth.

After eating I went to the living room and found Angel talking on the phone.

"I know Giles. It's been really long. But I don't know why she only contacted you now. And by her daughter no less. I didn't even know that Buffy left. You never told me that! Nobody did. Look, thing's might be bitter between us, for whatever reason, but we really need to talk. All of us. Tai needs to tell you something. And you have plenty of explaining to do."

He angrily put the phone down. "I'm guessing you and him didn't part to good." He turned. "Mom told me about him. He was like a father to her. That's as far as she would tell."

"Tai, I have some news for you. You're going to meet your mother's old friends."

"Come on Tai, let's go!" I heard Cordy yell. I went out and joined them outside in the car. Angel was notably absent. Probably because the sun is up. 

"Wait, how are we going there in a car without Angel burning to a crisp?" I ask.

"Don't worry, he'll be there way before us. Angel knows the Sunnydale sewer-system better than anybody else does. Which is gross come to think of it." Cordy supplied. I laughed a little at what she said. I am so nervous. I'm finally meeting people who meant, still means, a lot to my mother.

We arrived at a Melrose Placey-looking condo complex. Wesley knocked on one unit. A weary-looking fiftyish guy answered the door. "Wesley. Cordelia. Oz." They all got welcomey and started hugging each other. The guy looked at Gunn. 

"Oh, Charles Gunn. Call me Gunn, even if you don't like it." He shook the other man's hand. The man stared at me.

"I presume you're Tai." He said to me. I nodded shyly. He gestured us inside. I looked around the room. There were other people inside. Most of them look like they were mom's age.

They all looked at me funny. I sat down meekly on the sofa. Finally, a redheaded woman came up to me and hugged me. "You must be Buffy's daughter. My name's Willow, I am, or maybe now it's was, your mother's best friend. The guy who opened the door was Giles, her watcher." She started introducing everyone. A pretty cute guy with floppy dark hair was Xander. The girl beside him was Anya. A blonde girl was Tara.

All of them then started saying hi to me. It was nice that I'm accepted with my mother's friends. It was then that I noticed Angel wasn't here yet.

I turned to Cordy. "I thought you said he'd be here way before us. Where's Angel?"

A voice rang out behind, "Here I am." it was Angel. He nodded to everyone in the room who regarded him somewhat guardedly. "I suppose you all know why you're all here? But I'm not the one who's going to tell the story. Tai is." Angel said. He then turned to me and told me to tell them what my mother wants.

After I told them the story, most of them had tears in the eyes. Some of them were just plain emotionless. Blank. I heard Willow gasp. "Buffy's dying. I should've been there for her. If only we didn't get her mad. If only we didn't let her leave." She started sobbing. Oz moved toward her and embraced her. 

To say I was confused was an understatement. My mother never told me why she left Sunnydale and went Ayers. All she would tell me was, "I just needed to leave that town." And when I pushed her to tell more, she'd shake her head and change the topic. Now here were her friends saying that they shouldn't have let her leave. That they should've been there for her. But would that have made a difference? Would my mother still be up and about and raising Dav and me? 

Angel saw my eyes lost and said to the gang, who by now were all crying by the way, "Why did Buffy leave?" 

Several pairs of heads turned towards him. "It's a pretty long story man. And I don't think Tai wants to hear it." Xander said. "No. I do want to hear it. Please. Why did my mom leave?" he nudged Willow and told her to tell the story.

"There was this god named Glory who wanted to get back to her own dimension. To do that she needed the Key. The Key was sent to Buffy in the form of her sister. Which she doesn't have. Then her mother, Tai, you're grandmother, developed a tumor on her brain. She died of an aneurysm. A few weeks after she was buried, Dawn, the Key, was kidnapped by Glory. There was this big fight and Dawn went back to where she belonged. This made Buffy really sad that she slowly started to withdraw from all of us. One day she surprised us and told us that she was pregnant. We were all still reeling from the battle that we got mad at her. We told her how irresponsible she was that she let herself get pregnant. We had this big blowout that she just snapped. She told us to leave her alone. That if we don't trust her then why don't we just leave her alone. We told sure, we'll leave you alone, but it's pretty hard since this town is small. She looked at us then turned and ran away. The next thing we knew, she left town."

I didn't know how to react to the news. I was the reason my mother ran away from her friends. I stood up and ran out the door. I saw Angel run after me, but he stopped. It was still light. He'll burn. He shook his head and I saw him go into the light.

"Angel NO!" I heard Cordy yell. All of them came rushing at Angel, but he was out the door. I thought he was dust, then I felt a pair of strong arms around me. Cradling me as I wept because I caused some pain again.

"What the…I'm alive. I'm human. I didn't burn." It was Angel.


	3. Homecoming

"Are you sure you don't know how this happened to me

"Are you sure you don't know how this happened to me?" Angel asked for the hundredth time. "Yes." Both Giles and Wesley answered. We were all inside Giles' apartment again, trying to figure out what happened to Angel. Wesley sat down in front of Angel. "I may have an idea. But of course it's only a theory." Xander snorted. Cordelia turned to him and gave him the evil eye. Wesley continued what he was saying. "Maybe you were meant to help Tai and Buffy as a human. A kind of test of some sort, probably to test if you can handle whatever you're supposed to do there." That made sense, not. 

I shook my head and said, "Why us? And why human? Can't he do it by being a vampire?"

Angel looked at me. "Tai, the Powers work in weird ways. Sometimes they try to test me, because they want to know if I'm worthy or capable for something. It's not that they don't trust me, they don't want to loose one of their warriors just like that."

I couldn't fully comprehend what Angel was saying. But I nevertheless accepted it. Any help, supernatural or not, was needed. Just the presence of the people my mother loved will surely make her better, I hope.

The gang decided to leave that same night. Ayers was about a 4-hour drive from Sunnydale. They were going to stay at our house for as long as my mother wants them too. The Sunnydale people went home to pack while the LA people fixed their stuff.

I went to my room and gathered my stuff. I saw a picture of my mom that brought with me. In the picture, Dav, mom and me were playing in a park. She was so healthy then.

I got into Angel's car. We pulled out of the driveway and soon we were faced with seemingly endless roads and a whole lot of nothing. A few hours later, we passed the 'WELCOME TO AYERS' sign. Angel's cellphone rang shrill, breaking the freaky silence. 

"Xander. Yeah, just follow me. Tai says it's only a few more blocks." He then glanced my way. "Just point me where to go." I sat up straighter and peered out into the darkness. I really hate it when the town guys shut off the streetlights at this time. _People still do walk at this time of night you know. _My mother would always say.

I saw a landmark and told Angel to turn right. After a few more turns, we were at our street.

"It's that beige house at the corner. The one with all the path and porch lights on." I smiled, before I left I told Dav to keep those lights open, so I can see the house. Angel parked in front and waited until the other cars had parked too. I got out and went to the door.

I motioned for them wait as I first rang the bell then opened the door with my key. I went inside and saw that Dav was at the living room with aunt Jasmine. I moved aside and let the others go in. aunt Jasmine's eyes opened slowly, then she got up and started to help with the bags. After that she hugged me then introduced herself. "How did you know it was us?" Willow asked. I answered for aunt Jasmine. "I rang first. It's sort of a signal that mom invented. Come on. I'll show you guys the rooms." Aunt Jasmine stopped me. "Unfortunately, Tai didn't call first so the rooms are still a bit messy. Maybe some of you could sleep in Tai's room so you don't have to sleep here in the living room." Angel started to shake his head when I interrupted. "Angel, it is my house. You guys are the guests. Besides, Dav doesn't like it when he wakes up and sees someone he doesn't know sleeping on the floor." 

The next morning I woke up early and went to Dav's room. I wanted to warn him before he sees a lot of strange people sleeping in the house. Not that I thought Dav was a baby, it was that maternal thing, besides, mom told me to. I passed by the kitchen and saw Angel in front of the stove. Dav was with him. WHOA! "Dav, what are you doing awake this early in the morning?" I asked my little brother. 

"Nothing." Figures. That was his basic answer to everything. Mom hates it when he keeps doing that. "Good morning Tai. Would you like some breakfast?" Angel greeted me. "Mornin'. I'd love some, are those bacon? Where are the others, still sleeping? I see you've met Dav." He smiled a little. "One thing at a time Tai. It's bacon, the others are still sleeping and yes I've met Dav. But I didn't get introduced."

That was a shock. Dav usually tells his name, good manners and such. I saw that he was laughing at something Angel said. Now that again is weird. Dav's not this relaxed until he's known the person for a week!

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. Name's Daven Wittman. I'm 10." Angel said nice to meet you and placed three strips of bacon in his plate and on mine too. "Um, Angel, mom says I should drink milk at breakfast. Is it okay if I don't?" Dav asked. Angel turned to me and I mouthed 'It's up to you'. "If your mom wants you to drink, you should. Sorry." A knock came from the door. It was Giles.

"Good Morning." He said. Most of them were standing beside him. I introduced everybody to Dav. 

After breakfast we went to the hospital to visit mom. Aunt Jasmine decided to let me be absent for school. We went straight to mom's room. She was awake but I could see that she was really tired. I went in first and hugged her. When I did, she smiled so wide I thought her face was going to burst. 

"Titania! You're back! Oh let me hug you baby." She sat up and hugged so tight. I was crying. I haven't seen her in a long time. "Hi." I managed to choke out. "I missed you mom." "I did too. Did you find them?" I nodded and motioned for them to come in. Giles and Willow were the first inside. Mom's eyes started tearing up. "Hi Giles. Hi Will." They both went to her bed and hugged her. The rest followed and mom said hi to every one of them. Angel stayed back. I saw him hesitate as he went in. Everybody cleared the way for Angel to see my mom. Mom saw Angel and her eyes widened. She looked shocked, relieved and happy. Something I haven't seen her be since my step-dad died 8 years ago. "Angel." mom said, "I knew you'd come."

I watched as mom and Angel talked. They were whispering so I thought they wanted some privacy. I ushered everyone out of the room.

Everybody went out, all of them going to the chairs in the waiting room. But of course, me being me, I stayed behind. I'm curious that's why. I decided to eavesdrop on mom and Angel's conversation. I know it's bad, but I just felt like I needed to.

Mom and Angel were talking in hushed voices, so it was hard to hear. But I could hear them very well. Must be those acquired Slayer-genes. 

"Buffy, I'm so sorry." I heard Angel say. "Don't be. It isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. Remember that my mother died of a tumor. It's only natural for me to die if it too." "Don't talk like that Buffy. You are not going to die. As long as I'm here." Angel's voice sounded like he was mad. "I won't, I was just illustrating for dramatic effect. Angel I asked everybody to come here because I wanted to prove something to them. I want them to see that I didn't destroy my life after all. I'm not really mad at them, but I vowed that when I left Sunnydale for good." Mom said. "What about me?" 

"There's something really important I have to tell you. I remembered. The day you asked to be turned back. I remember every single moment of it. But that isn't what I'm going to tell you. It's something bigger. Angel, you have a daughter."

I gasped when I heard that. How can mom have another kid? And have it with Angel? 

"Buffy, that's impossible." Angel said, shocked.

"Oh, she's all grown up now. Not entirely, but enough. Okay first let me explain. The day Dawn died, I started remembering all about the Lost Day. At first I thought they were just reactions to her death but somehow I knew they weren't. I started to feel different. I went to a doctor and she told me I was pregnant. One night I was sleeping and this guy that was shining told me it was yours. Apparently, the false memories of Dawn triggered what was supposed to happen on that day. I was supposed to get pregnant that day, but when you asked time to be turned back, that included the baby being conceived. Because Dawn wasn't real and her existence also played on time, the baby was put back in my body. Do you get what I mean?" Angel sighed. "I think so. It's Tai isn't it? She's my daughter." He said, perplexed. "Yes."

My eyes went wide and I gasped louder. _I knew it! Angel is my dad! _Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Angel. "Hi." I squeaked.


	4. When the Forever Question is Asked

Angel stared at me for a long time before answering rather understatingly, "Hi back

Angel stared at me for a long time before answering rather understatingly, "Hi back." He then hugged me so tight I thought I might suffocate. "Um, Angel. I kinda need to breathe here." when he didn't let go I said, "Dad, I need to breathe." He pulled back. I couldn't read what his face said but I think I know. I didn't mean to say dad, it just came naturally. Angel stroked my hair. My hair that's the same color as his; lightened a little because of my mother's genes. I smiled too. I now know why his embraces felt natural, if not familiar. It was the embrace of a father. I only felt that when my step-dad hugged me. Since his death I've never felt that way again. Safe and loved and protected. Like nothing could go wrong. Maybe that's why mom got sick, because none of us felt safe anymore.

"Tai come in here." mom's voice was soft and excited at the same time. Angel held out his hand and I took it, and went into the room.

Mom was sitting up in her bed when we went in. She had the biggest smile on her face. She stretched out her hand, the universal motion for 'come here and give me a hug'. I ran to her and she buried me in her arms. "Oh honey. You found your father." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and whispered back, "Yes. I know." She let me go and patted the side of her bed, then motioned for Angel to sit down near the bed. We both did as she asked. 

"Tai, baby, I suppose you'd want to hear our love story?" I smiled. "Yes mom."

"I had just moved from LA to Sunnydale and was walking to a club, The Bronze. I felt somebody following me. I was right. From that point Angel would often come and warn me about some dire prophecy then disappear into the night. One night I found out he was a vampire. But that didn't stop me. Us. We grew more in love and on my 17th birthday, we made love. But there was a curse, and when your father achieves perfect happiness, he reverts back to his evil self. It was the hardest and most painful time of my life. It gets worse. He wanted to open some sort of portal and the only way to stop him was to kill him. I didn't know that Willow was restoring his soul, so I impaled him with a sword just when he got his soul back. I sent angel to hell. It was too much for me. So I skipped town. When I came back, I was more withdrawn. Then I found out that Angel came back. But now, it was hard for us to be together. We knew that simply being together could make your father lose his soul, so he broke up with me. He wanted to leave but before he could do that, he was poisoned. The only cure was a Slayer's blood. I made him drink me. He still left. Then at Thanksgiving the next year, I went LA. He became human, but he asked to be turned back. To save me. All the rest is really bad history. It isn't necessarily poetic, but to say the least, we weren't in good terms."

I looked at mom and Angel. I saw mom had tears in her eyes. "Wow." Was all I could say. I walked over to Angel and hugged him. "Nice that I've found you dad." He smiled and carried me to the bed so he can hug both mom and me. "Tai, you do know that things will be more complicated right?" mom said. "What do you mean mom?" "First of all, you now know who your dad is. There may be a lot of things that you'd want him be a part of. It will be up to you what's going to happen." She smiled and pushed back some hair that has fallen into my face. 

After a pretty long time talking about things, I realized that there were still people outside. I excused myself and went outside. They must've seen my smiling face because they immediately asked what happened. "I think you should ask mom yourself." I told them. I smiled at aunt Jasmine and told her that I was going home.

It was still morning. Well, more like afternoon now. Lunch time. I walked until I got to my school and saw my best friend Gilbert. He ran towards me. "Hey there, playing hooky-girl. I see you're back and you didn't even tell me. I'm hurt. Why were you absent today?" I smiled at him. "Hey. I'm not playing hooky. Aunt Jas told Principal Meyer I needed more rest. This is rest. I visited mom in the hospital. Brought some friends of hers." We walked to the bench. "So you found them. That's great! Did you find your dad too?" I never told him that I was going to look for my dad, but he knew that I would. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's better left for later." I heard the bell ring. "Gil, you should go. Biology's starting." "Okay, I'll come over later with your favorite things i.e. homework and you're going to tell me what happened." I smiled at him. Gil always understood me. For a guy, he's the most understanding person I know.

Once I got home, I went straight to my room and slept. It wasn't that I was tired but my mind was having a field day with all the information I gained. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. My dreams were filled with images of mom and Angel. I kept seeing them when they were younger. From what my mom told me just now of course. I was having a nice nap when I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 4:30. 

"Who is it?" I asked. "Girl, it's me. Gil." I opened the door. "Hey." I said groggily. "You look tired Mai-Tai. Did you sleep? Never mind. Tell me what happened in LA?" "My dad's a vampire." I said candidly. Hey, Gil knew about vampires anyway. He looked at me confused. "What? Did I hear you right?" "Yes. My dad is a vampire with a soul. He was human when I was conceived though." "Honey, are you high on something? Why would a vampire be human?" "He got some demon blood in his hands and it restored him. Look Gil, it's a long story. But the thing is, I want mom and my real dad back together. You should've seen her with Angel. She was so happy." "Wait, back up a bit. Who's Angel?" I blinked. Oops, I forgot to tell him about Angel. "Angel is this vampire with a soul who runs a detective agency. He's, well, he sorta turned human. For some reason. We don't know yet." Gil looked confused for a moment, but it passed. "Okay, so what you're telling me is that your dad is an ex-vampire?" I nodded. "Ever since I've known you Tai, you've told me a lot of weird stuff. But this is by far the strangest. Even so, I'm happy for you. At least you found your real dad. And I know that you'd want him to stay. The question is, will he stay forever?" I stared at Gil. I didn't have an answer for him. I don't know if Angel would stay. I want him too. Maybe he will. I mean, I suppose he loves mom that much. He'll stay, if not for me, for her. But will it be forever? Will I have my father even after my mother takes her last breath? There are so many questions. I felt my eyes well with tears, but I kept them back. I won't get any answers by crying. The only way is to ask Angel.

Nightfall came and everybody came home. Dav and I were sitting on the couch when they came in. I had feeling that they didn't say goodbye to mom. Which is good, I think.

"Tai, are you about ready?" my eyes opened slowly. It was Dav waking me up. "Angel said we have to go to the hospital. I think mom's doctor called." I abruptly stood up and looked around my room for pants. After yelling at my brother to leave me alone, I was finally ready. 

We arrived at the hospital just in time to hear an announcement over the PA. "Dr. Miller, please report to room 107." "That's mom's room." I said. All of us ran to the room. Dr. Miller was there adding something to mom's dextrose thingy. "What's that?" Dav's small voice asked. "I'm just adding a little more medicine for you're mother. It's going to be fine." She then motioned for Angel and Giles to come outside. I had a feeling about what she was going to say about mom's condition. But I didn't know if it was good or bad. I opened the door slightly so I can listen in.

"She's getting worse. We have no idea why but it just happened so fast. I don't think she's going to make it for another month. I'm so sorry." Dr. Miller said. Angel didn't answer for a long time. "Is there anything you can do? There must be something. She was okay yesterday. She was so happy." His voice sounded angry. "We can't do anything else." Dr. Miller placed a hand on Angel's shoulder then left. I came out of mom's room and nudged Angel. "What's gonna happen to mom?" Angel looked at me, no emotion in his face. "Nothing. Not if I can't help it."

Angel turned and went out of the hospital. I was torn. I want to stay with mom, but I have to find out what Angel's gonna do. I decided to discreetly follow him. He walked fast and I had no idea where he was going. First he went back to the house then took a bag. He continued walking. He stopped in front of a tree in the park. He took out something powdery and started chanting. I also saw that he clutched something in his hand that looked expensive. After he chanted, a white-light appeared. It enveloped both of us. The next thing I know I was standing in a room and in front of me were two weird looking beings. 

"What do you want with us lower beings?" one of them asked. Angel looked around.

"Beings? I'm the only one here?" the other one gestured towards me. 

"You are not alone." I stared at Angel.

"Tai, what are you doing here? Go back and stay with your mother." He said, sternly.

"No. I have to be here because I know your going to do something stupid that'll probably break her heart. And that is worse than just letting her die."

"Silence. State your business and make sure that it concerns us." One of them said. The other one smiled and reached out her hand to him. "Where is our gift?" Angel looked confused for a moment then paled. 

"I do not have a gift. But I do have this." He took off his claddagh ring and placed on the being's hand. "Angel, that's your most precious thing. Mom said so. Take it back." He didn't answer me. 

"Is it true then Warrior? This is your most precious treasure. It must concern the Slayer then, if you are giving up this symbol of your love." Angel nodded slowly. "Make her well again. Give her my life. She's dying and I don't deserve this humanity. Not yet. I haven't fought anything that could possibly end the world. My humanity should be given back to her."

__

No! My mind cried. "What do you think you're doing? Mom needs you; _I _need you. Dad pleases. Don't do this. You said you'd stay. You promised us." angel moved toward me. "It's the only way." "You promised me." I replied more quietly.

The two beings said together, "Quickly. We do not have the patience." "If you lose the Slayer, you lose me." angel said. 

"The Slayer will not die. Your humanity will not be taken back. But it will have to be proven. Live with your family. Then and only then shall the Powers choose your destiny." Then we were back at the park.


	5. EPILOUGE: When the Forever Question is A...

Angel and I went back to the hospital

Angel and I went back to the hospital. Mom returned to stable before we got there. Everybody left mom and Angel alone. From that point on, mom was in remission. I really don't know what happened, but I prefer to think that because dad didn't give up his life for mom so she didn't give up on hers. Whatever it was, she was safe. And she was well. She didn't have to say goodbye to her friends after all. Not that I didn't mind, hey at least I got more aunts and uncles now. And I gained a dad. Oh and by the way, I just know that he'll be human. I mean, Angel and mom are already inseparable. I don't think he's ever going to leave us. He's staying forever. Yay, now I got something better to tell Gil. 

THE END


End file.
